


Everything About You

by mccoysbones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, vampire, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoysbones/pseuds/mccoysbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a vampire. Zayn is human. they both have really weird friends. but would their weirdness be the thing that brings them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sang.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my Wattpad page, but i rarely go on now so aha :) x  
> i think i was like 13 or something when i wrote this so i know it sucks.  
> no editing too.  
> haha x

As Zayn got up from bed after a good night sleep, he took a warm shower and got dressed for school. Getting up for school was not that bad for him, actually he enjoyed going to school…. not for educational reasons of course, not that he’s not a hard working student. The reason he went to school was for him. Liam Payne.

Zayn’s mum offered him a ride but he declined, wanting to take a walk in the fresh air and sort his thoughts out. He thought about Liam and what was he doing right now, was he thinking of Zayn just like he’s thinking about him? Zayn did not know the answer to that question.

He got to school and was greeted with a big hug from his best friend Niall Horan. ” Morning man” said Niall with a big smile across his face   
“Morning Niall” staring at Liam walking to the school’s doors with his best friend Harry Styles.  
” You really like him don’t you?” with a big grin spread. “Shut up Niall, let’s just get to class ... don’t want to get a detention from Mrs Hall like last time!” Said Zayn with a smile.

Zayn and Niall started walking when two strong arms hugging them from behind stopped them.   
”Man I really hate running late” Said Louis panting. Louis Tomlinson, Zayn and Niall’s Best friend since year 2. They shared everything together, their mums were best friend and they practically never slept in their own houses in the holidays!   
”Louis, seriously man hurry up or else we will be late” They all chatted as they walked down to their first periods. Today was Wednesday so they have assembly after period one-two. Louis said his goodbyes as he lined up outside his maths class. Niall and Zayn had Science..., which Zayn loved for a reason! The good thing about science rather than he gets good marks and it will help him become a doctor, is that he sits behind his lifetime crush. After Zayn finished doing the work they were given, he glanced at Niall who was one seat away from him. He was trying so hard to get the answer to the last question as if it was a matter of life and death! He stared at Liam back and hair, wondering what it would feel like if he put his fingers through it or touch those board shoulders.

As Zayn lost in his thoughts, the teacher calling his name interrupted him.   
”Mr Malik, looks like your lost in thoughts, care to share what’s on your mind?” asked his teacher with an annoyed expression on her face. Zayn felt the eyes of the whole class on him. He did like attention but for good reasons only!   
”umm … no... Sorry miss, you can continue” The teacher glared at him one more and continued showing them about how the volcanos erupt or something. Zayn looked at his book but saw a note that said” Read Me Zaynee :] ” he smiled as he thought of Niall. * Zayn way to go buddy, I saw Liam smile while the teacher was talking to you. try not to stare at him a lot , don’t let people notice ;] xx * Zayn smiled at the note in his hands , five second later the bell rang and the whole class stormed out , leaving Zayn lost in his thoughts .   
”Man, you coming?” asked Niall. ” yeah” Zayn gathered his things and walked to Louis math’s class with Niall.

After school, Zayn said his goodbyes and then took the long way home just to sort his thoughts. he started walking near the woods when he noticed some flowers at the far end of the woods , he thought of his mother and how she like them so he started walking and he was picking them up when a voice from the other end stopped him.

” What are you doing here?” Zayn turned around and was shocked to see whom the person was. ”ughg Liam...ummm” Zayn hesitated and looked around as if expecting to see someone else, but he did not.

” I asked you what you are doing here” Liam’s tone was cold

"Umm... I saw the...um flowers and I thought...I ... umm could get them for my mum…” Zayn was confused at what is happening. He didn’t need to explain to him anything. Liam’s face reaction softened and then turned into a smirk. In 2 seconds flat Liam was behind Zayn, he was confused at how fast was he. Zayn turned around and faced Liam. His brown eyes were glowing in this cloudy day. Zayn was going backward as if afraid of him. Every time Zayn took a step backward, Liam took one forward until Zayn’s back was at the tree trunk.

“Umm what ... is going on …?” Asked Zayn in a shaky voice. Liam did not answer instead he took Zayn’s scarf off his neck and started lowering his face to his neck. Zayn hesitated and was about to run off but he was stopped with a pair of strong arms.

” Liam let me go...” Said Zayn as Liam’s face came closer to his neck. No respond from Liam except lowering his face and adjusting it.

” Liam.Let.Me.Go!” Zayn was cut off when a tingling feeling ran through his body, he was getting weaker, and he felt something sharp into his neck. Was that possible, was Liam a Vampire? He was getting weaker and weaker, but the Liam stopped. He sat Zayn down in his lap and then looked at him.

“whaa...” Zayn could not get the words out of his mouth, he was chocked, and his neck was itching him. ” Shush, don’t speak just relax for a second” Liam’s voice was so calm. Zayn tried to get up but once again, a pair of strong arms stopped him.

” I told you to relax for a second” Zayn did as he was told, he did not have much energy left. His eyes started to close and all he could see was that everything was fading to black. The last thing he heard was Liam’s voice calling his name.


	2. Sangre.

Zayn woke up in a king sized bed; he has never been into this room before... he did not know where he was. He tried getting up but someone stopped him. He couldn’t see the persons face clearly at first, but then he recognized it, how couldn’t he?  
” Liam, where am I?” Zayn asked panicking.  
” Zayn you need to relax for a second”  
” LET ME GO YOU FREAKING BLOOD SUCKER” Liam stared into Zayn’s eyes until he calmed down. Zayn was confused now, where was he? In addition, is Liam the same person he thought he was yesterday, or today? Flashes of last night started going into Zayn’s head. He put his hands over his head and cuddled up his knees to his face... he felt his face getting hot and a tear went down his face but he sniffed to stop the rest.  
“Zayn, Zayn please look at me let me explain” Liam’s voice was shaky now as he lifted Zayn’s face and wiped the tear away.  
“What is there to talk about, please let me go Liam, my mum is probably worried by now”  
” I called her and told her you are staying over” There was a long pause but then Zayn spoke.  
” Why did you do it, and how in God’s sake did that happen? Was that even possible?”  
” Yes Zayn... I’m a Vampire ...” Zayn’s face went pale as he heard the word Vampire.  
” And I’m sorry I did that without warning or anything... it’s just that I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time...” Zayn could not believe his ears. Did that mean? Liam closed the distance between him and pressed his lips to Zayn’s. Zayn could feel sparks running through his body as he started kissing back. This was not his first kiss, but it was definitely the best. The kiss started slow but then it started getting more emotional and hard-core. They separated and gasped for air.  
” t-that was…” Liam’s strong arms around him cut off Zayn.  
” Zayn will you promise me two things?”  
” Yeah, what is it Liam? “  
” First please don’t tell anyone about my... well you know who I am …”  
” I promise, but what’s the next thing?” Zayn said with a smile.  
” That you won’t leave me.” This time, Zayn was the one to kiss Liam. Liam gave Zayn one of his PJs and they just played there in each other’s arms until Zayn fell asleep. As a vampire, Liam does not get much sleep at night. He started getting up from bed without waking up Zayn. He was supposed to just wipe Zayn’s memory but he couldn’t, not with Zayn though... the love of his life since they were in year 2 they were in the same class but they never really talked to each other only when they had to. He walked out of his bedroom to the living room cupboards to get some blood. He sat at the couch thinking about what will happen if the elders found out.


	3. Sangue.

CHAPTER 3  
Liam was awakened by screaming. He rarely sleeps; the first person he thought of was Zayn. He ran to his bedroom to see his elders surrounding Zayn. Zayn looked really scared and pale; he looked at Liam as asking for help...  
” Let him go right now, he didn’t do anything” Liam’s voice was calm and cold.  
” Leonardo do not interfere with your elders, you know the consequences to that.” In addition, Liam knew exactly what his uncle was talking about. He would be turned into a monster; even he would be able to look at himself in the mirror again.  
” if he is not turned in 1 week, we either erase his memory or you will be done. Unless you figure out a way to make this better.” They went out one by one glancing at Zayn and Liam. Zayn was silent through the whole conversation. Liam ran to him side and hugged him. Zayn cannot say anything; he was scared, confused, he did not understand anything.  
” what was that all about? I thought they were about to kill me ...”  
” look Zayn can we please talk about this after school today, let’s just focus on the good side” Liam pushed a smile into his face. Zayn smiled as Liam threw him on the bed and started kissing him, Zayn’s nails digging into Liam’s back. After a couple of minutes the gasped for air, smiling at each other. ” I love you Zayn “  
” I love you too Liam” They started kissing again but were interrupted by Zayn’s mobile ringing; Liam moaned and got off Zayn to let him answer his phone. Zayn looked at the caller ID and moaned, he picked the phone up... as soon as he pressed the green button, and a loud noise from the other line and Zayn moved the phone away from his ear before getting deaf! ” ughg...Yeah mum … mum just listen to me okay? I’m going to go to school now and I’ll be back at around 4 , love you bye” Zayn hung up immedietly .  
” are you ready Zayn?” Asked Liam as he got his backpack.  
”Yeah, but what time is it?”  
”there is still an hour and a half til school starts”  
”Ugh... I think I want to go home and take a shower” Zayn was picking his phone to put it in his pocket when he was hugged from behind , he giggled like a girl as Liam started kissing his neck .. A tingling feeling a\ran through Zayn’s body. He was about to say something when Liam spoke.  
”Don’t worry Zayn, I won’t bite you this time” Zayn was dazzled, how he knew...  
”Eermm, I wasn’t going ask …”  
”Ahaha don’t lie to me, I read your mind” Zayn turned around and was acting angry with a smile on his face.  
”Hey little mister, first off all, I thought that was just a lie they did in movies but since you said it, did I give you permission?” With a smirk.  
”Aw now look his talking, why wouldn’t I? So that I don’t know what you are thinking? I already know your perving me,” Liam said with a wink before kissing Zayn a short and a sweet kiss.  
” now ill drop you off at your house and I’ll pick you up in 30 mins”  
” eermm... Liam are we telling anyone about us. ” Zayn said as he bit his lips. Liam thought he looked even cuter when he bit his lips, so innocent and sexy at the same time.  
” Of course babe, I don’t really care about what anyone cares as long as were happy together” Zayn took Liam’s hands before grabbing his things and went to the door. In the car, the talked about their selves and got to know each other more … of course, Liam did not need much information about Zayn, and he already knew a lot.


	4. sînge.

After Zayn got out of his boyfriends car, gave him a peck on the cheeks and then waved goodbye, he went to the door, digged into his bag but could not find his keys so he knocked, he knew his family was up now since there is only 20 minutes til school. As Zayn saw the door opening, he was greeted by a big tight hug.

”Oh thank god, my baby is back.” Said Zayn’s mum as he put her head in Zayn’s neck, Zayn thanked god she didn’t chose the other side.

”Ughhh... Mum…please I can’t…ughg breath anymore!”

”I’m really sorry baby, I was so worried with your friend called, I think his name was Liam yeah?” Zayn nodded as his mum continued.

”He said you are staying over his place but didn’t let me talk to you, it was really weird because the only people I know you would sleep over are Louis and Niall “

“Ugh, well yeah mum Liam is going to give me a ride to school so if you mind I’m going to take a shower before he comes” Zayn kissed his mum on the cheeks and went upstairs. Zayn got to his room and put his phone on charge. Picked his clothes from his wardrobe and put them on his bed, then stripped down to take a shower. Many things happened yesterday, it actually feels like ages since he talked to Niall, he would not even spend more than 3 hours without him... to some people that sound girly but that is how close their friendship is. Zayn got of shower with his thoughts clean and fresh. His neck started aching... it is a good thing it is winter now Zayn thought. Zayn dressed and cleaned his room a bit before blow-drying his hair and adding gel. He was putting his last touched when his phone beeped. Zayn went and picked his phone, there was a text from a number Zayn did not recognize.

 

-Hey babe, I am down stairs, come out when you are finished - Zayn smiled as he read the text from Liam. He added him to his contact list... one thing Zayn could not get is how Liam got his phone number. Zayn checked himself in the mirror for the last time, grabbing his bag and heading downstairs.

”Bye mum, bye dad” Zayn called as he put his shoes and was going to open the door when his mum called his name; she was walking toward him with what looked like sandwiches.

”There you go honey; there is one for your friend Liam. Tell him to come in next time.” Said Zayn is mum as she kissed her son goodbye.

”Yeah, sure thanks mum” kissing her on the cheek. Zayn closed the door behind him and turned around to see Liam sitting in his car staring at him with a smirk on his face. Zayn got in the car.

”Morning” Liam replied with kiss that lasted for 4 minutes, it was deep and sweet... full of emotions!

” Morning to you too babe” Liam said with a smirk. Zayn still did not get used to the idea of him going out with the man of his dreams. Today they would walk as a couple to the whole school. It is not as if the school does not know he is BI, it is just that they never knew of his relationships.

”Here there you go, my mum made these for you.”

” Oh thank you love, I’ll thank her when I see here.”

”Vampires only drink blood right? How come you get to eat?” Asked Zayn as he saw Liam take a bite of his jam sandwich Liam laughed before answering.

” Zayn babe, that’s only in movies... that’s how we prank you to believe were not real.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Are you okay Zayn” asked Liam holding onto Zayn’s hand as they parked in the school parking. ” yeah...eermm I am just a bit nervous and … eermm the... Eermm it’s itching”

”Don’t worry, that feeling will go today and if your nervous about people seeing us doing this” Liam kissed Zayn on the lips before completing his sentences, they could hear people saying

” AWWWHH” and some are just like” OMG”, but they did not really care; the only thing that matters is them. Zayn blushed as Liam stuck their foreheads together and stared into his eyes.

”I love you Zayn” Zayn giggled before saying ”I love you too Liam” and with that they got out of the car hand in hand walking up to the school entrance when a wild Niall jumped out of nowhere and started saying

”OMG finally you guys are together, what took you so long?” with a smirk said Niall.

” Eermm Niall this is Liam, and eermm, Liam this is Niall my best friend “

” Hey Niall, nice to meet you man” smiled Liam

”Ha-ha Nice to meet you too Liam” Niall looked at Liam and Zayn’s hands and then smiled.

”Harry is coming now,” Said Liam. Zayn thought of how Liam could be a Vampire, he looked like an angel with his cute smile and his fluffy hair, Zayn was cut out of his thoughts when Liam was staring back at him with a smile.

“Eermm hey Zayn, I’m Harry” Said Harry with a big smile.

”Hi Harry,” replied Niall with a Flashing smile too

”So since we all know each other now, why don’t we go since the bell is only a minute away?” Liam was always careful with getting in time for class.

”Oh look guys Louis is running late as usual,” Shouted Niall with a smile

”Oh my god, I really need to wake up earlier,” everyone laughed at Louis, and then there was silence for 2 second. They stared into each other and laughed one more time.

”awe you guys look so cute holding hands and standing next to each other” with a grin said Louis.

”Thank Louis” shyly, said Zayn” the bell rang and they all said their good byes and went to their different directions. Liam and Zayn shared Music since its Thursday.


	5. Blut.

Liam and Zayn sat next each other in music, they sure got some looks from people but they just smiled, hand in hand next to each other. They teacher finished explaining the piece and then gave them sheets to complete. Liam as the smart one finished first, his vampire mind could handle 30 x of this work. Zayn still had two questions left, Liam started running his hand up and down Zayn’s thigh and arms making him blush.  
”Stop,” whispered Zayn but Liam did not; he kept doing it until Zayn’s part grew bigger. Liam had a big grin on his face; he did not know that he had that effect on Zayn. As class finished, Zayn took Liam’s hand and dragged him to the toilets. There was no one there. He pushed him to the wall.  
”You fucking tease” as he kissed him. The kiss was filled with passion. Zayn’s nails were digging into Liam’s back while Liam had his fingering running through Zayn’s hair, causing him to moan. Zayn felt Liam smiling through the kiss; they kept going til the bell rang telling them their 5 minutes between classes were finished. They smiled at each other as they pulled away. They looked like a mess, their shirts were not tucked in any more, and their hair looked like a mess. Zayn ran his hands through his hair to fix it, Liam did the same.  
They went out to their next class. Zayn shared English class with Harry and Liam shared health with Niall. Zayn was walking Liam to his class when he saw Niall with Amira, she was a nice girl, and she was beautiful too! Zayn gave Liam a peck on the cheek, winked at Niall, and gestured with his hand for him to text him. Zayn sat next to Harry and got to know him better. In the beginning, they just sat next to each other without talking, but eventually they picked up a conversation as the room grew louder and louder, student shouted and jumped of their seats.  
”So I can see Liam couldn’t wait to bite you” with a grin Zayn was still, he did not know Harry knows about Liam’s secret.  
”relax Zayn, I’m his best friend, I know!” Zayn felt silly as Harry finished his sentence, of course he told his best friend! Harry IS Liam’s best friend after all!  
” ummm … well yen I guess” Zayn felt shy...  
”Zayn you probably should know this, I’m one too “  
” huh?” Zayn was confused right now.  
” I am a … well you know what Liam is, so I am the same “Zayn couldn’t believe his ears ... why was he so clueless! Harry and Liam’s teeth were whiter than everyone else’s was and they were bigger. He noticed that when he was kissing Liam this morning.  
”imp... just really… shocked." Zayn did not know what to say, his relationship with Liam is going to change his life. He still did not tell his mum about him going out with a person. She knows that he is BI but she does not really say anything about it.  
” Zayn, man you coming?” He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even hear the bell ring for lunchtime. He looked over to the door to find Liam leaning over the wall and smiling his gorgeous smile with a slight grin on his face. Zayn could not stop himself for biting his lower lip. He could not get this in his head either, him and Liam, the person of his dreams GOING OUT. Over his dead body, he could not even dream about that. Now it all came to reality. Harry was staring at Zayn as waiting for an answer.  
”ummm yeah I’m coming.” Zayn started taking his things out of the table and putting it in his bag when Liam leaned over and kissed him slightly. his mouth was so warm and sweet , Zayn wished he could stop time , stay like this forever. Liam pulled away and gave Zayn to put his things back in his bag. He stood up, took Liam’s hand, and walked over to the door. As they were walking, Liam replied to the question that was on Zayn’s mind when they were kissing.  
” you know we can stop time, we can stay like this forever.”


End file.
